How cells control the expression of their genomes is a fundamental problem in biology. Ever since the discovery of the genes and the double strand helix structure of the DNA, there have been continuous investigations into this problem. Many great discoveries have been made, including the nuclear machineries that make transcripts as well as the many types of DNA sequence that serve to control gene expression. Despite these efforts, many fundamental issues associated with the global regulation of gene expression remain unresolved. For example, the transcriptional regulatory sequences and the regulatory proteins for most genes in the human genome are still poorly defined, despite the availability of many complete genome sequences. It is clear that effective collaborations between experimental and computational biologists will be required to come to grips with the complex problems of gene regulation. Thus we propose to host a meeting to permit a free cross-disciplinary exchange of existing ideas and expertise. It is hoped that this meeting will provide a mechanism for the establishment of new collaborations, and a forum for discussing new experimental and computational approaches. This proposal seeks National Institutes of Health funding to support the active participation of young scientists (graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and new faculty) at the tenth in a series of scientific meetings on systems biology, which have previously been held at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory. The 2015 conference will be managed by Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory but held in a carefully selected offsite location in Puerto Rico. The meeting is intended to foster cross-disciplinary exchange of ideas and expertise between experimentalists and computational biologists interested in the organization and control of complex transcription networks in eukaryotes. The proposed meeting will focus on several key themes: Transcriptional Regulatory Networks; Cis-Regulatory Logic; Chromatin & Epigenetics; Post-transcriptional Regulation; Variation & Evolution; Emerging Technologies; Developmental Networks & Cellular Responses. Oral presentations will be given by a group of distinguished invited speakers as well as speakers selected from submitted abstracts. Selected speakers will include graduate students, postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty aiming for maximal inclusion of young investigators. Of special importance are the two poster sessions, where many participants can present their work in an atmosphere conducive to informal discussion. The meeting will be of moderate size and we expect about 250 people to attend, the vast majority of whom will be presenting a poster or talk. We also anticipate that this meeting will engage the participation of local scientists from the academic community in Puerto Rico. This proposal seeks funding to support the participation of early career investigators in this important meeting.